


The Story of Us.

by PansexualMoose



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualMoose/pseuds/PansexualMoose
Summary: A viewing of the life of you and Brian May.





	1. Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome. Hi there. 
> 
> This is the first time I have posted here in a VERY, VERY long time. The last time I was here, the Glee fandom was alive and well. So, being here...writing again. Yeah. This is a big deal. I have two of the chapters posted on Tumblr, so I thought I would post them here as well. 
> 
> All feedback is so very much appreciated. 
> 
> Updates are, as of right now, scheduled for every Wednesday, so mark your calendars!

Chapter One: Facts

“You ever consider the fact that he is desperately in love with you?” Freddie is stroking your hair, mostly out of pure habit, but it relaxes both of you, along with the assistance of the joint you share. Mary is gone from the flat, so you dropped by to keep your friend company. Plus, he offered hummus-- freshly made from his mum-- and weed. Somehow, you had gotten on the topic of Brian, one of his mates in the band they’ve created. He is an astrophysics major, but he shares a psychology class with you. He’s smart and charming, but you two always seemed like friends, more so acquaintances. You didn’t want to ruin it, even if he started acting strangely as of late.   
“You liar!” You blow out the puff of smoke, waving it away from your faces.   
“I’m not lying, darling! I swear on Mr. Stretches!” The man pointed to the brown tabby lazily licking his paws on the coffee table.   
“You would swear on your cat?” You asked, playing shocked. Freddie took another drag of the joint before offering you the last pull. You took the flimsily wrapped cig from his hand and pulled the last bit of smoke from it. Crushing it in the ashtray, you sat up and chugged the last of your bottle of coke before sighing.   
“You think he’s in love with me?” Your Northern accent has a tendency to come out thicker when drugs and alcohol are involved.   
“Rog hears him moaning your name a time or two a night.” Freddie nearly avoided the throw pillow that you chucked his way.   
“Fred!” You could feel the blush creeping up your cheeks. You put your head in your hands.   
Before you could ask any more questions, Mary came through the door, looking for a night alone with Freddie. Sitting up, you quickly gathered your shoes and backpack off the floor. Mary was never keen of your visits with Freddie, but you and Freddie were mates. Nothing more.   
“Night, Fred. See you at the Quad tomorrow for lunch?” You called out over your shoulder, ducking out of the door before Mary could attack. Fred would more than likely catch you up on the fight and following make-up sex at lunch. 

Balancing on one foot, you bump into Roger, another one of the guys in the band, on the way out of the complex. He and Brian, the guitarist of the group, live two floors above Freddie and Mary.   
“Hey there, sweet cheeks,” Roger clicked his tongue and winked at you. You rolled your eyes so hard you were going to give yourself a headache. “Running out on Freddie? Mary barge in on your hookah session?” He made an obscene gesture and you debated about throwing your shoe at him.   
“Bug off, Roger,” You cursed in his direction, while finally sliding your shoe into place.   
“Me? Bug off? How dare,” He winked again before waving you off and heading upstairs. You walked out of the complex and back to your dorm before any more unwanted drama took place.   
\------  
The morning after a high was always intense. You munched on a breakfast bar while Todd, the current barista behind the university’s coffee bar, made your grande latte. Thankful for not having a headache, listening to the crappy music in the dining hall was actually somewhat bearable. Todd eventually called your name and you could head out on your way, but you didn’t make it far. You heard the footsteps before you noticed who was there.   
“Y/N!” His voice was smooth this morning and maybe it was the leftover high, but it sent a small tingle down your spine.  
“Brian,” you smiled at the giant of a beanpole man, taking a small sip of your coffee.   
“Freddie and I have been wondering if you’d be interested in coming to Kensington with us this weekend.” He was fidgeting, his long, dextrous fingers wiggling against his pockets. Kensington was a ritzy club at the west end of town. You vaguely remember Freddie saying something about it last night.   
“I would have to skip my theology class…” You squinted, pretending to think. “But, I really hate that class anyway, so it’s a deal!” You smiled, which made Brian’s face light up into a smile as well.   
“Perfect!” You could tell that he was genuinely nervous about asking you, although you pretended to have no idea why. Ending the conversation felt awkward for a moment. Ever since Freddie told you about Brian’s crush, you wondered if the theory rang true, Taking a deep breath, you looked down at your coffee.   
“I need to get along, Brian. Maybe you can join Fred and me in the Quad for lunch?” Brian looked a little hesitant but simply nodded before moving past you. While you walked to class, you couldn’t help but wonder if both Mary and Brian saw you and Freddie together. The thought made your stomach churn. You knew Freddie since the third day of your freshmen year. Both design majors, he was the first person to talk to you, besides your roommate. He needed a friend, you needed a friend. It all seemed to work out. When Freddie found Mary, you told him that you would have no problems between the two of you. You loved Freddie, but not in that way. He was your best friend, your mate. 

Classes dragged on and on as the day grew older. When you sat down at your usual table in the Quad, you found a folded piece of paper with your name on it. Immediately, you knew who it was from. 

“Have to reschedule. Phone me after 6. Love, F”

You sighed and rolled your eyes as you sat back and folded the note. Mary must have yelled at Freddie pretty good last night if he was canceling lunch in the Quad. It didn’t feel right eating alone. You didn’t have anyone to make fun of your taste in ketchup with your pickle spear or how mixing coke and diet coke was a cardinal sin. Your hour alone was going to feel like forever.   
“Fred bail on you?” A voice snapped you out of the small daze you were in. When you looked up, a bush of shaggy hair blocked the lights, casting a shadow over you.   
“Apparently, I pissed off the missus,” You joked with Brian, but he saw that the sarcasm never really reached your eyes.   
“Mary up his arse about you again?” Brian sat down in front of you. He pulled what looked like a bowl of soup from his backpack. The aroma from the bowl wafted your way and you couldn’t help but smile. Brian tried to eat healthily, taking care of both the earth and his body at the same time. It was no wonder he a beanpole. Truthfully, you eyed Brian May more than a time or two. When he was soloing and his entire being was involved, you wondered what it would be like to be under those hips. But those thoughts never lingered too long. He is smart and completely brainy. He is logical and always has a plan. You knew that much from psychology class. You weren’t total and complete opposites, but you would never be able to compete with his smarts.   
Why, all of a sudden, did any of this matter? You barely knew Brian. Freddie could tell you things, but how on earth would you know if something was true or not? Brian had inhaled his soup when your mind finally snapped back to reality.   
“You think Fred bailed to give you time alone with me?” The words came out before you could stop them. Brian cleared his throat and looked everywhere else he could look before finally settling his eyes back on you.   
“This time, no. But, he has mentioned doing so in the last. He says I don’t have the balls to talk to you myself.” Brian looked sad for a split second. “He’s right, of course. He’s hardly ever wrong when it comes to reading people’s emotions.” You were kind of knocked speechless for a few moments, a rarity Freddie would marvel in. Brian, on the other hand, looked even more terrified than when the conversations began. 

You could tell by the way his leg was bouncing up and down that he was extremely nervous. You felt back because you had no idea what to say. Brian’s a friend, and you guys really only talked in psychology classes and when you were all in Freddie and Mary’s apartment. How on earth could someone have fallen for you in such a short time?  
“I….uh,” You felt dumbfounded. The clock on the wall behind you said you would be late to your next class if you didn’t leave the Quad now, but your body wasn’t moving.   
“Would you like to come back to the apartment?” Brian asked. You focused back on Brian for a moment.   
“And do what exactly?” You had to make sure you weren’t about to get yourself into a situation that would make you extremely uncomfortable.   
“Tea. You look like you have a lot on your mind. Let’s go and drink and talk.” There was honesty in his eyes. You knew enough of Brian to know he wasn’t a liar. You swallowed the lump building in your throat and nodded.   
“Tea.”


	2. Familar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea leads to overthinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you came back for chapter two? Well, thank you! 
> 
> Again, all feedback is appreciated.

Chapter Two: Familiar

“Hold on,” you had your hand up, pausing Brian mid-sentence. “You’re telling me that Freddie wrote that song while playing the piano upside down?” You were looking at the sheet music that Brian had scrawled out, some of which you could understand.   
“Yup. We were all sprawled out on the floor, two of us high, when he just reached up and-” Brian help up his arms to demonstrate. You poked your bottom lip out and made a sound of surprise. You had no idea how long it had been since you nervously walked into Brian and Roger’s apartment, but it had to have been more than an hour. After the first cup of tea, you relaxed ever so slightly. Brian opened the table for random discussion and that’s how you got to where you are now.   
Roger trashed the living room, so the two of you used Brian’s room as a reprieve. His room, of course, was clean and put together. His bed was huge and the down comforter squished under your thighs. Truthfully, you could fall asleep if he would let you. After the conversation about a song Freddie is writing, the two of you fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Brian excused himself to take the teacups to the kitchen. This gave you the chance to lean back on his bed and reflect on the last couple of hours. You took a deep breath; Brian was burning incense to try and mask the smell of Roger. So, the guitarists room smelled like lavender with a hint of something spicy. Your legs hung from the bed because Brian May is a giant. He likes to store things under his bed, so he has it set up on some sort of mounts.   
By the time said giant steps back into the room, you’re staring off into space, swinging your legs from the bed.   
“It’s my lyric book,” Brian’s voice snaps you back to reality and you realize your gaze has been focused on a rather ratty composition notebook. You turned your head and smiled back at Brian.   
“You really are quite clever,” You noticed. “Everything about you seemed like a mystery at first...but now,” You pulled yourself up on Brian’s bed as to face him better. “Now, I really just want to know what lies underneath that wild mane of yours.” You reached out to gently twist one of his dark curls around your finger before letting it bounce back. Brian simply smiled and, for the first time that day, it reflected in his eyes. 

As soon as Brian heard the door slam open, he sighed. His few moments of peace with you had come to an end. Roger was crashing through the apartment, making his presence known.   
“C’mon, mate. Fred wants us all to meet with that record label guy-” Roger stopped when he saw that Brian had company. And that it was you.   
“Rog,” You greeted, unable to prevent the blush that crept into your cheeks.   
“Y/N,” Roger nodded at you and then turned his attention back to Brian. “You said you’d at least come to this meeting, mate. I’m changing clothes and then leaving.” Roger pointed at Brian, the two of them exchanging a look before the blonde male turned down the hall.   
“A record label?” You asked. Brian made a face and shook his head, stopping whatever excitement you were going to muster.   
“A shady deal. I think they mostly want our money.” He sighed and shook his head. Reaching over, you put your hand on his shoulder.   
“Go with your gut.” You smiled, sounding a lot like your grandmother. “Your gut can’t lead you wrong.” With that, you gathered your stuff before Roger started to pester anymore. Brian stopped you before you made it to the apartment door.   
“I had a lovely chat.” He smiled and you’re pretty sure your stomach did a little flip from the tone of his voice. When he leans forward, you think he might place a coy kiss on your cheek, but he simply opens the door like a gentleman. Before he could get too far away, you grabbed a pen from your backpack and wrote your dorm phone number on his palm.   
“Call me when you get back. I would like to know you made it home.” You told him. He simply smiled and watched as you crossed out of his apartment.   
“Goodnight!” He called. You threw up a wave as you wandered down the hall.   
\-----  
Your roommate, Darci, was pissed when the phone went off at nearly three in the morning. She was a full-time nursing student and usually had labs that started around five in the morning.   
“Brian,” You whispered loudly as you answered the phone.   
“Hey,” he sounded exhausted. Purely exhausted. “Fred nearly got himself killed. The van broke down in the middle of fucking nowhere. I need a drink.” He huffed.   
“I’m sorry,”   
“I am alive. I am tired. Could we...maybe catch up some more tomorrow?” You had a feeling he was going to pass out as soon as you hung up the phone.   
“Of course. Sleep.” You prompted before hanging up slowly. Darci eyed you from her bed across the room.   
“Tell whoever that was that they can fuck off if they ever call that early again!”   
\-----  
Despite the fact that Darci was particularly pissed, you couldn’t help but smile when you re-woke for the day. Brian sounded like he had a terrible night, but he still called you. He was willing to let you know he was okay. Rhetoric and composition drug on and on that day. It felt like the class was never going to end. Professor Adams could drone on and on if he truly wanted to. You didn’t realize you were so impatient until he called you out.   
“Something bothering you, Miss Y/L/N?” He asked in his snooty, Shakespearean actor voice. You closed your eyes so you could roll them before answering him.   
“No, Professor. I skipped breakfast today. Gives me the jitters. My apologies.” You lied. He turned his nose up before returning to the lecture. Finally, he concluded his speech for the day and you made your escape. Todd was working the coffee bar when you made it to the dining hall for refuge.   
“Darling,” he handed you your order when you sat at the counter in front of him. “You’re flushed!” He noticed. You simply ducked your head. Your emotions and feelings had been out of whack since you left Brian’s the night before. You didn’t say anything as you took your coffee, simply watched Todd before grabbing your stuff and moving to find food. The dining hall was still serving breakfast, so you grabbed a muffin before heading off to history, another class that would go on and on. Winter was getting ready to hit full blast, so walking outside usually meant being cold and right now, you just wanted to sit down and sort out your feelings. 

Brian called you last night, like you asked. He was bone tired but he still managed to call you. And, the way you felt after leaving his apartment still left you very confused. Freddie said Brian is in love with you...and maybe that was true. But, your feelings were never something you could decipher on your own. You were in the history building without remembering the walk there. You were in your seat before anyone else, so you gathered a piece of paper and a pen and you began to write. You wrote out what you felt in that moments and what you felt last night. You wrote about feeling relaxed and at ease with Brian, about how he made you smile. How you somehow felt lighter in his presence.   
Freddie put pressure on it when he told you Brian was in love with you. It makes you feel like it is expected now, and that has never been a pleasant feeling for you. Your parents expected you to graduate primary and secondary school with the highest honors. They wanted you to become a doctor or a nurse or a scientist that would cure cancer or the common cold. But you wanted to create. So, you started as a design major and moved eventually to a major in creative writing. This, you realized, was your happy place. You didn’t want there to be pressure on your dating life, the one part of your life that you have managed to have some control over.   
Brian, if you end up liking each other and going out, would be your first boyfriend since Richard from your third year of secondary school. Richard’s parents wined and dined at the same country clubs as your parents. It was a match they wanted to make so that they could eventually have the “perfect grandchildren.” Yeah, that “relationship” lasted 6 days. Richard was gay. But, telling his parents would “kill his poor mother”, in his words. So, Angela Heartgrove stepped in to play beard...so long as Richard did all of her homework for her. It made you sick to your stomach to remember those days. When your history professor started the lecture, you closed your notebook and tired your best to focus on your studies. But, your heart just wasn’t in it. You ended you forgoing the class for the rest of the day, citing a migraine. You needed the time to think.


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Anxiety attack. 
> 
> Thank you all for coming back and reading chapter three. So, this was supposed to be uploaded last Wednesday, but it has been crazy town around my personal life recently. So, it is going up today. I hope you enjoy!

The first panic attack started that night in the dorm showers. Your dorm didn’t have individual room showers, so you had to share four shower stalls with the others on the floor. Thankful that you chose a time that wasn’t busy, you were able to cry and shake and get the panic attack out. But, the shower didn’t stop it from coming like it usually did. You suffered at least one episode a night. Friday night’s episode was the worst. In a pile on the floor, your body shook and convulsed. You cried and slapped Darci’s hand away when she tried to help.   
“That’s it! I’m calling Fred!” She eventually yelled over your cries. You tried to stop her, begged her not to call, but as soon as the person on the other end of the phone heard you, Darci nodded and hung up with a huff.   
“He’s bringing the band. Whatever that means!” She sat down beside you, soothing you to the best of her ability. It felt like seconds between Darci hanging up the phone and your dorm room door being practically kicked open. Darci moved out of the way so Freddie could come down to your level. He brushed some hair out of our face and shushed you.   
“Y/N, darling, talk to me!” Freddie pulled you up and tried to get you to look at him. You cried, but your body managed to stay still. His eyes flashed over yours, a worried scrawl crossing his face.   
“Roger, go down and fetch some water. Ask Melanie for some ice.” Freddie spat out orders. After sending Roger to your RA, he sent John to the bathroom to get a cold towel and instructed Brian to sit beside you. No one except for Darci had seen you in the middle of one of your attacks, and she fled the scenes as soon as Freddie and the rest of them arrived.   
“What on Earth brought this on, darling?” Freddie asked. You shook your head, your body rocking back and forth again. Realizing that was not the best question to ask, you felt Brian put his hand right behind your back, not touching you but keeping it there in case you fell back.   
“Y/N,” Brian’s voice came up from behind you. “Was this because of last week?” He wasn’t looking at you, but you could tell he felt horrible. You turned slightly and sniffled. The nod came before you could even register. Freddie sat back on his heels. He realized that maybe this wasn’t a conversation he should be apart of. He moved to whisper something to Brian.   
“I’ll send Roger in with the water. You two need to talk.” He nodded, blew you a kiss and left the two of you alone. Brian helped you move onto the bed. He handled you some kleenex and moved to sit on the desk chair, dragging it over to your side of the room. He didn’t have any words. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make you uncomfortable. Knowing that he was the reason behind your panic attacks made him feel pretty damn rotten. You sniffled and blew your nose. Roger eventually showed up with the water, which you were very thankful for. When he eft, Brian sighed and hung his head.   
“The last thing I ever wanted to do was cause you distress.” His voice carried one thousand emotions. “I always keep my mouth shut when it comes to crushes because I don’t have a bloody clue what I’m doing. I am awkward and shy. I usually say all the wrong things. With you, I figured I could keep my mouth shut. At least we would be able to be friends.” Brian looked out your window. The wind blew from the cold front coming in.   
“If Freddie would have kept his damn mouth shut, my plan would have worked. We would be friends and my crush would ride out. No harm, no problem.” The guitarist sighed. You hadn’t spoken a word this whole time, which told him everything and nothing at the same time.   
“Understand that I never expected you to have the same feelings, Y/N.” He sighed again before moving, standing up and putting the chair back under the desk. He turned before he walked out the door.   
“I’ll see you psych. Don’t forget, there is a quiz over the sections of the brain.” And with that, he left. The clicking of the door slammed you back into a harsh reality. Brian doesn’t want you to stress about this kind of stuff. If you were to have a relationship, he would want it to be completely natural. You wouldn’t feel forced to do a damn thing.   
You legs worked before your brain caught up and you were running down the hall in your pajamas. He was almost out of the dorm when you called his name.   
“Brian!” you pleaded. When he turned, you saw the pure heartbreak in his eyes. Again, your legs moved before your brain caught up, but he was there to catch you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him tight.   
“Please.” You whispered. “Don’t go.”   
\-----  
A three day weekend was exactly what you needed. You weren’t necessarily thankful for the busted pipes all over campus, but it caused the administration to cancel classes for the following Monday just in case. Freddie made the decision not to take the pub gig due to the emotions surrounding everyone and the fact that the windchill was due to fall well below comfortable. He and Mary hopped off to a hotel for the weekend, Roger found a girl from one of his biology classes to “study” with, and John went to a different university.   
Which left just you and Brian.   
You were wrapped up in his amazing comforter, a copy of “The Hobbit” playing on book on tape. Brian was putting a fresh kettle for afternoon tea on the stove and warming up some biscuits as well. You came here Friday after the panic attack and only left to grab some clothes and your shower stuff from your dorm. Brian made himself a little nest on the floor of his bedroom, insisting that you take the bed and he not sleep with you in it.   
“I am a gentleman, Y/N. If my gran found out I was sleeping in bed with a distraught woman, she would come back from the grave and assure that I take her place.” He kept his distance, afraid of what might happen. You did enjoy spending time with him, though.   
“Weatherman is calling for more freezing rain tonight,” Brian let out a small shiver as he walked into his bedroom with a tray full of biscuits. When he left to bring the tea kettle back in, you could smell a hint of vanilla.   
“Oh, joy. Shall we take up ice skating?” You asked, teasing as you pressed the pause button on the tape player.   
“Darling, we shan’t!” Brian mocked your Northern accent, causing you both to laugh. “But, I was considering taking a small holiday like Fred and Mary.” He sat down in his little nest and drank his tea. “They’re having a science exhibit down the way and a mate of mine invited me.” When he mentioned that a mate invited him, you deflated. He wasn’t talking about taking you, he was simply stating that he wanted to go.   
“You should go then,” You stated before taking another sip of your tea.   
“Oh, we are going.” Brian smiled. You took a deep breath and then squinted.   
“We?” You asked. Brian nodded, biting his bottom lip.   
“I promise it’s cool and it won’t bore you to tears.” He offered. “Plus, I will be the utmost gentleman. Two beds, or hell, I’ll go for two rooms if you want me…” While Brian was talking, you had put your tea down and moved the comforter off of you. You slowly made your way to the side of the bed he was on.   
“Brian.” You started, a coy smile on your lips.   
“Y-yes?”   
“Do shut up.” You lunged forward and smashed your lips onto his. He let out a small squeak of surprise before he pulled away a bit. He looked down right pale for a second, his blue eyes scanning your face.   
“Are you sure?” He whispered. Smiling softly, you nodded, blinking down and then looking Brian straight in the eye. He didn’t need any more words. He simply smiled and laughed, pulling you into a hug. You landed on top of him, giggling as he kissed whatever free, exposed skin he could find.  
“Well, I can’t possibly let our first holiday as a couple be school related.” He made a sour face.   
“You didn’t say it was school related.” You quipped.   
“Doc. Fellure is offering extra lab credit.” Brian shrugged. A bubble of laughter caught in your throat.   
“You’re adorable,” You noted before kissing him softly. Brian breathed in, inhaling your scent. You smelled like berries and cinnamon. He pulled away and brushed your hair back.   
“How about we order in tonight?” He asked. “You, me, hot and sour soup, lo mein…” He offered. You hummed a sound of content and pulled him close.   
“Now you’re speaking my language.”


	4. Fancy

Chapter Four: Fancy  
*May*

They met with a record executive, he booked them a tour of Japan. The boys collectively decided to drop out of school for the time being with more than a couple of them intending to come back and finish. You and Mary were strictly advised to stay. The executive said Japan would be a trial run, see how well a live crowd responded to the bands music and playing style. In honesty, neither you nor Mary were happy with that decision. The night before they left, you all sat in Mary and Freddie’s apartment, passing a joint and drinking cheap bottled wine. Mary’s head is in Freddie’s lap, Rogger is laying kisses all over the next of this past semesters “study partners”. John is on his umpteenth class of wine, probably wondering how on earth in ended up in his hand. No one is addressing the elephant in the room. No one wants to admit that they are all taking their first international flight in the morning. Everyone is handling it in their own way. Brian is resting his head in your lap, looking up at you with adoration in his eyes.   
“How are you so calm, love?” He reaches for your hand and places it on his chest. His heartbeat is fast and you know he is fighting off the urge to panic.   
“I’m trying to tell myself you’ll come back to me and I won’t have to worry about any of the Japanese groupies.” You admitted honestly.   
“I don’t think he’s the one to worry about, love.” Freddie playfully tossed a wad of paper at Roger’s pre-occupied head.   
“Fuck off!” Roger groaned before diving his attention back into his lady friend.   
“He’s not much of a groupie-getter.” John slurred from his corner of the couch.   
“You haven’t had to listen to his wet dreams for the last six months!” Roger, of course, added in his two cents. Brian flipped him off. You just smiled and bent yourself in half to kiss your man's forehead. You all went silent again after that. Eventually, everyone filtered out. John called himself a cab and bid everyone goodnight. Roger and “study partner” made their way to one of Mary and Freddie’s spare bedrooms. You and Brian slipped out during a rather intense make out session between Freddie and Mary. When you got upstairs, Brian locked the door, hoping that Roger had plans to stay where he was for the night.   
Curling up on the couch, you waited for Brian. When he finally came back to join you, you moved to where you could put your head in his lap.   
“You know the last thing I would ever do is cheat on you.” Brian reassured you. “I just got you. Why would I do anything to risk the best thing I’ve ever found?” His voice turned to a whisper that sent a small shiver down your spine.   
“You promise you’ll write?” You worked hard to keep your voice from cracking.   
“I bought my stationary last night.” He smiled. “I sign it with the stars. Promise.” The gentle, playful smile was intoxicating. A shift was happening, you could feel it. Maybe it was the fact that this was the last night the two of you would have together for a while. Maybe it’s the growing desire to know and be more with Brian. Either way, you have both been feeling the change.   
“Come ‘ere, love.” Brian opened his arms. You didn’t hesitate for a second, burying yourself in his chest, breathing him in. He always smelled like spices and clean cotton. He could take your breath away if the wind blew just right.   
“Know that I adore you, love.” He whispered into your hair. “My world is nothing but music and space without you in it.” His voice filled with so many different emotions that you had to take a deep breath. Your whole body was shaking. When you lifted your head, he gently caught you in his large yet tender hands. His fingers, the same ones he used to create magical melodies from his guitar, brushed against your cheeks.   
“Can I kiss you?” his voice is barely above a whisper. Your nod is miniscule but he managers to see the affirmation, but it isn’t quite enough for him.   
“Tell me, Y/N. Tell me I can kiss you.” Always the gentleman.   
“Kiss me, Brian.” Your voice was deep and you almost didn’t think it was yours. But, all of your thoughts disappeared when his lips collided with yours. Your breathing changed, your heart rate increased. Without thinking, you moved into his lap and Brian gladly accommodated. You moved your hands to hold his face, feeling the small amount of stubble, felt his jaw move has he positioned himself to fit his mouth against yours. This, you realized, was exactly where you wanted to be.   
Pulling away to breathe, the look Brian gave you made you want to combust. He looked at you like you held the answers to the Earth’s biggest questions.   
“I would...very much….like to…” Brian stopped to swallow the lump growing in his throat. He inhaled deeply though his nose. “I would very much like to take you to my room.” Towards the end of the sentence, his gaze feel back down to your lips. Your body felt warm, feverish almost When he brushed his fingers against the skin on your arm, little pebbles formed under it.   
“Goose flesh,” Brian whispered again, admiring your very being.   
“Do you blame me?” You asked. Your breath mingled with his. There was so much tension in the air that you felt both stifled and free at the same time.   
“You need to answer my question, darling.” Brian made you center your attention back on his face. When he realized you weren’t following, he let out a small laugh. “The bedroom?”   
“Oh!” You couldn’t stop the blush that flushed your already red face. You took a deep breath and stayed put. Slowly, his hands moved down to hold your hips. Your answer was to slowly move your hips, adjusting in his grip. The action made Brian gasp and you couldn’t help the devilish smile that curved your lips.   
“Should I take that as a yes?” He hummed, moving to nose along the nape of your neck. You sighed as you tilted your head back, desiring more. In fact, you asked for more, and Brian May was more than happy to oblige.   
\---------  
The first few days without your best friend or boyfriend felt like they would never pass. Brian’s seat in psychology was empty and the Quad was a lot more lonely. You moved into Brian and Roger’s apartment so they could keep it. They left you enough money to pay for the rent until they got back, and you slept in Brian’s bed. His scent lingered on everything for those first few days, but then it just smelled like you.   
That was when the first wave of depression set in.   
Mary checked up on you on the days she didn’t hear you coming down the stairs. You slept a little later on those days and you slowly noticed that your eating habits changed as well. You weren’t as focused on yourself. Until you got the first international phone call. The quality was shit and Brian sounded like he was in a tunnel.   
“I don’t have long,” It seemed like he had to yell. “But I miss you.”   
“I miss you!” You called back. It seemed like you had to yell as well. You filled him in on classes and your day to day, but you wanted so much more.   
“When will you be home?” You asked.   
“Soon, love.” Brian always promised, but it never felt like enough. Mary was feeling it too, and you two ended up actually depending on each other a lot more than either of you thought. Your nights were split between apartments, watching T.V and eating crappy microwave dinners. You each did chores to keep the apartments afloat. You even had conversations.   
“I wish my mother would have taught me the recipe for her stew last Christmas.” Mary was eating a can of Campbell’s Soup. You were munching on crackers and cheese spray, both of you not really caring about appearance at the moment. You’re wearing one of Brian’s shirts and a pair of his boxers as pajamas while Mary has been basically living in one of Freddie’s blankets for the past two weeks.   
“I wish my mum taught me how to make her famous sweet butter cookies. Those sound delicious right now.” Your mouth is full of cracker, so your cheeks are puffed out. Mary stares at you for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter. It was the first time since Mary and Fred got together that you felt you actually had a connection with the woman. When the tears of laughter passed, you looked down at your watch and groaned. Mary noticed your distraught and a lightbulb went off in her head. Without a word, she yanked on your arm.   
“Christ, Mary! Where’s the fire?!” You squealed.   
“Come on! We are going to get gussied up. Pamper ourselves for when our guys get home!”  
\------  
Your hair was in relaxed curls, your nails freshly painted a rosy pink. There was a tight mini-skirt hugging your ass and a wild print blouse on your chest. You were Mary’s little Barbie Doll. She took you to get your hair and nails done before stopping into her work. There, she couldn’t resist putting you in clothes you’d never dream of wearing.   
“It’s too much,” You tilted your head one direction and then the other. Mary was quick with another outfit. Tight black bell-bottom slacks with a cranberry crop top. This outfit was more forgiving of the weight you’d managed to put on. Complete with a strappy pair of wedges, you actually felt pretty damn stylish.   
“There she is!” Mary clapped behind you. She came up and put her hand on your shoulder, resting her chin on the other. “Y/F/N Y/L/N. Woman of the Year.” She smiled and for the first time, you felt your relationship with Mary blossom. You put your hand on hers.   
“You and me. The women who could run this world!”


End file.
